Tokens + Medals
What are tokens? Tokens are items you can receive in Color Camp and Tournament from doing well (challenge top 3), and are earned in different ways from Season 1 to 2. Each token has a different use, and some have to come before contests, some after. When you use one, you will gain a different boost depending on the token, like double challenge rewards, or instant immunity for that episode. Season 1 In Color Camp, you simply earned tokens by placing in the top 3 in challenges, which made it so a lot of people had tokens Win Token Win tokens are green, and were earned by placing 3rd in a challenge before Episode 20, in which each one was traded for 50k points. Using one would result in 2x the points you received in the next challenge. Revenge Token Revenge tokens were skyan in color, and were earned by placing 2nd in a challenge before episode 20, where each one left was traded for 75k points. Using this would cause one color of your choosing to lose half their total points, and give them to you. This would commonly lead to their elimination Immunity Token Immunity Tokens are Red in color, and were earned by placing 1st in an individual challenge before Episode 20, because in Episode 20, all remaining Immunity Tokens were traded for 100k each. You can't use this yourself, but if you were in last place, it would use itself and make you immune, causing the next lowest person to be eliminated Token Usage and Trivia * Because of the immense amount of Immunity Tokens used in Episode 14, Orange ended up being eliminated despite being in 8th/17th * Black held the record of most of a single type of token held, at 4 Win tokens * Pink and Lavender were both eliminated by Revenge Tokens, both by Tan, so he escaped doom twice Season 2 In Color Tournament, tokens could only be bought using in-game currency, which was earned by placing in the top 3 in a contest, balancing tokens much more. Medals Medals were what was used to show your contest top 3s, and were the currency used to buy tokens with, and were circles with a handle. * Gold medals were earned by placing first in a challenge and were worth $3 * Silver medals were earned by placing second, and were worth $2 * Bronze medals were earned by placing third, and were worth only $1 Medals were removed in [[Revenge of the Island]], but the money you received for them is shown more clearly S2 Tokens and Prices Win Token Win Tokens are Green and function the same way they did in Season 1, but cost $2 each. Revenge Token Revenge Tokens are Skyan and function the same way as in Season 1, but cost $5 each, and can now only be used before the challenge for balancing. Immunity Token Immunity Tokens are Red, and still function exactly the same, and cost $4. Ally Token Ally Tokens are Cyan in color, and when used they provide the Win Token effect to you, and someone else of your choice! They cost $3. Advantage Token Advantage Tokens are Purple in color, and give you an advantage in the contest. Quite similar to Win Tokens, and cost $2. Boost Token Boost Tokens are Orange, and before the challenge starts, will give you the same amount of points as whoever is in last (and in), and cost a cheap $1. Swap Token Swap Tokens are Lime, and can be used to switch to other player's challenge ranks, but can't be used on you. Costs $2 because of it. Usage and Trivia * The Pen alliance, made up of Water, Ice, Grape, Midnight, and (used to be) Crimson. They dedicate all their challenge earnings for tokens, to help their weaker members stay in the game. * The most used Token is the Boost Token, being about 70% of Token use, due to it's cheapness and the Pen alliance * The Swap Token, Revenge Token, Ally Token, and Immunity Token have yet to be used, but the RT may soon be used by Purple, the sole RT owner, and AT's by TQ and Teal [[Color Camp Wiki]] to go back to the main page